Lady Titania
Lady Titania is the mother of Titus and Theseus Thompson and ex-wife of the Link. She has the powers to never die, heal, and change deminsions. She was once the first and only queen of the small country of Riyme. She was born as Titania Rolfe in 1339 in Riyme to a family of beggars. When the Great Mortality (black death or bubonic plague.) struck the continent of Europe in 1347, her parents died of the terrible disiese. Two years later the 10 year old orphan was infected as well. She knew that her time to die was near, so she prepared to bury the necklace given to her from her mother so that no one may find it. The necklace was known as The Link because it was named after a mythical hero who balanced peace and war in the world. It was a special family eurloom. While digging the hole, she hit a strange silvery rock that had never been seen in the world. On the rock it bore an inspription that said, 'May the first to discover this gift to humanity be forever blessed.' After reading the inspription aloud, the rock began to glow a bright green and outcame mist of the same color. The green mist surrounded small Titania's body. The odd mist immediately cured her of the bubonic plague, and she felt better than ever before, because she sensed the fact that she couldn't die. After getting out of the hole she had dug, the rock she was holding melted and the remains soaked into her skin, making her feel its healing power rush through her. She began to show others of her cleansed body, and how she been cured. People were amazed by it and asked if she could heal them as well. She attempted to use the powers of the rock, and when she did, the same green mist came from her palms and she healed all of the beggers, then she cured all of the village, and then the whole country of Riyme. The country was fascinated with her great powers, so fascinated they made her their queen. Now going by the name Lady Titania, she began to put her healing mist into containiers and send them to the doctors of other countries anomonously. 1352, the 13 year old Queen had cured the whole world. Being able to never die, she stayed as the queen of Riyme for hundereds of years. Few questioned this because it was popular belief that whenever she was to get old, she would heal herself and make herself youthful again. As old as she was, her body never matured past the age of a mere twenty-seven. In the year 1562, the country went into war with Great Britian. There were many casualties and many injuries, but one was on the verge of death. The knight was so injured that he couldn't remember anything of his past. After months of treatment, the knight asked for Lady Titania to come up with a name to call him. She decided to call him The Link after the hero who the necklace was named after. During the hours spent they together, Lady Titania fell in love with The Link. When he was fully healed, she let him stay in the palace with her. A year later, Lady Titania gave birth to her first born, Theseus Thompson. She had to keep Theseus a secret because he isn't pure royal blood. 10 years later she gave birth to a second child, Titus Thompson. After Titus was born, she became very afraid. The Link could be in grave danger if the childrens exsistence went public. By that time The Link had also remembered his past and told Titania about his father, the Lord Retorta Conscientia. The two called on him to protect the children. One day, when The Link was out patrolling the town to make sure it was safe, Lady Titania was visited by the evil Ventis and Arctos. Arctos (speaking for Ventis.) told her that she could be gifted with the power to change dimensions so she, the link and her children could be safe. Lady Titania took this immediately because she wanted to be safe. Ventis had a catch. By fueling her with his power, she would die because no mortal can control that much power. When Ventis was preparing to kill Lady Titania, The Link had returned home. When he saw Ventis, he knew his plan because he had heard of him and his evil. He ran to her and leaped in front of the stream of Dark Winds, which then fueled into him. The winds had hit him directly which killed him off instantly. Some of the Dark Winds had reflected off his armor and hit Lady Titania. It gave her, the dimension powers but didn't kill her because it didn't kill her directly. The kids and Retorta Conscientia could hear to screams of Lady Titania and Retorta Conscientia rushed to the scene. He was devastated to see his son dead. He ran to his son's body. Ventis was enraged that his plans were foiled, so he fired an immense amout of the Dark Winds at Retorta Conscientia. Killing him as well. After that he was weakened so he and Arctos fled the scene. With the two dead, Lady Titania used her healing powers to heal them. Because they were dead, she couldn't bring them back to life, instead they came as just consciousnesses. The Dark Winds had changed them completely to where Retorta Conscientia was corrupted and so was his son. Because of the immense amount of Dark Winds that Retorta Conscientia was exposed to, he was given the ability to change his form and twist the minds of people to do his evil bidding. Lady Titania took her children into the blank void alone because her husband cared about her no more. In the year 2012, she released her kids into the modern world but couldn't release herself because she didn't have the strength to. Then after so long, she couldn't remember how to get herself out of the blank void. So she is now eternally stuck there. Lady Titania cursed Desmond and turned him into the moon monstoristy he is. She has many followers known as Titanium Followers. The do her commands by following the subtle hints she can send to the normal dimension. One of her Titanium Followers, named William Gregor showed the world the rock that created Lady Titania and showed it as a metal element. He called the element Titanium and released it publicly in 1791.